Sacrifice Born From Love
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: With the sacrifice of one, a family falls apart. Can Legolas bring them back together before they self destruct?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Sacrifice Born From Love  
Author: TrinityTheSheDevil  
Archive: Just ask.  
Rating: R for a few things. Lots of angst included.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even tho I would really like to. sighs and floats off to a dreamworld  
The song included throughout the fanfic, Sacrifice Born From Love, is Copyright Â© TrinityTheSheDevil 2003.  
Summary: With the sacrifice of one, a family falls apart. Can Legolas bring them all back together before they self destruct?  
Thanks to Karine, who beta'd this for me!**

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright Â© TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

_"Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above."_

It wasn't suppose to be like this. The accident was never supposed to happen. It wasn't anybody's fault really, but emotions ran high and fingers were pointed. Words that never should have been said were spoken.

Legolas sat back on his heels, and picked the weeds off of the tombstone he was sitting in front of.

"Why did you have to die?"

One simple question. Too bad the answer wasn't just as simple.

**-One Month Ago-**

"I swear, I had nothing to do with the horse!" Aragorn laughed, and ducked as his brother swung at him again.

"Yeah right! I suppose the Magic Paint Fairy just swooped down last night and painted my horse green!" Elladan lunged at his brother, who was currently hiding behind Elrohir.

"Do you think?" Aragorn asked seriously, before cracking up again.

Elrohir rolled his eyes as his brothers continued their fighting. They would never really grow up. And for that, he was thankful. The younger twin wouldn't have them any other way. Elrohir had to laugh now, as Aragorn was currently using Legolas as a shield, much to the Mirkwood elf's dismay.

Looking around, Elrohir took in the breath taking beauty that was Middle Earth. He, his brothers, and Legolas had decided to go on an outing. Things were really quite boring around Rivendell, and they all decided it would be best to get out of their father's hair for a while. Valar knows the Lord of Rivendell needed the reprieve.

Elrohir's eyes narrowed as he saw the sun glinting off something in the shadows of a nearby cliff. The others hadn't noticed it, too caught up in their horseplay. Looking closer, he noticed it was an Orc. The elf gasped when he saw the Orc had strung an arrow, and was pointing at Aragorn.

There was no time to think, no time to bellow a warning. There was only time to act. And Elrohir hoped there was enough time for that.

Giving no heed to his own safety, the younger twin ran and slammed his body into Aragorn as the arrow was released. He felt the arrow enter his throat and a white hot pain traveled through his body. Sharing a look with his human brother, he smiled. His brother was safe. Closing his eyes, Elrohir drew his last breath, and went still.

Aragorn growled as he felt Elrohir slam into him. What was the elf up to now! Turning over to glare at the younger twin, he gasped when he saw an arrow sticking out of his throat.

He watched as his brother tried to convey a million emotions and thoughts into one look. Aragorn shook his head, hardly aware that Legolas had strung an arrow and killed the Orc. This couldn't be happening.

Elrohir smiled, and his eyes closed.

"No, Elrohir! Don't do this to me! I need you!" Aragorn sobbed, and felt for a pulse. His fingers came in contact with cooling skin. But there was no beat of that elvish heart, no blood flowing through the veins.

"Ro?" Elladan feel to his knees beside his brothers.

"Elrohir?" Elladan said weakly, and looked over to Aragorn. He met tear filled eyes, and felt for a pulse himself. He would not believe his little brother was dead. He couldn't. They were supposed to be together forever!

Feeling none, Elladan let out a long mournful howl, and layed his head down on Elrohir's still chest. He lay there sobbing with Aragorn for several hours. Legolas sat just a few feet away, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, as he kept watch.

**-Present Time-**

"I suppose that was the moment everything started to fall apart. How we ever got back to Rivendell will remain a mystery to me. We were all wrapped up in our own grief. Elladan..." Legolas paused, and sniffed. A tear snaked its way down the elfâ€™s cheek. "Elladan probably worse than the rest of us. It was hard for him."

Legolas picked up a dandelion, and watched the wind blow the seeds away, swirling around before disappearing out of sight.

"Look at me, you wouldn't think I would be sitting here pouring my heart out to you. But I guess I've changed. We all have." Legolas barked out what was meant to be a laugh, but ended up as a sob.

"I don't think the change was for the better..."

**-One Month Ago-**

"We should.." Aragorn paused as his breath caught in his throat. "We should get back home. Ada will need to know."

Legolas stood up, and helped the young ranger to his feet.

"We can use the horse to carry your brother, mellon nin." Legolas said, and walked off to find the supply horse they had brought along.

Aragorn nodded dimly. "Elladan."

The older twin didn't say anything. He had stopped crying a little while ago, and now sat staring off into space. He wouldn't, or couldn't, focus on anything. The grief was tearing him up inside.

"ELLADAN!" Aragorn lightly slapped him on the cheek.

Elladan looked upwards, his eyes so full of pain that Aragorn felt his heart clench.

"We have to get 'Ro to Ada." Aragorn's voice was no more than a whisper.

Elladan said nothing, but slowly stood up and gently cradled his twin in his arms. Legolas brought the horse over, and held Elrohir as Elladan climbed up. After handing him back to Elladan, they set off for Rivendell.

Neither Aragorn nor Legolas opposed Elladan carrying his brother back. It was his right. They had been best friends, brothers, all their lives.

And now they were separated.

Elrond sighed and put down his pen. He had a feeling something terrible happened, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. Hearing hoof beats outside, Elrond sighed in relief. His sons were home.

Walking out the door he spread his arms to greet them, then stopped from shock. Elladan was wearily holding Elrohir, who had an arrow protruding from his throat. Elrond's breath caught in his chest. He couldn't go through this again. Losing someone he loved so dearly.

With a choked cry, he ran to the horse and pulled the younger twin down. The body was cold as ice, and there was no movement. It was true. His son was dead.

"How...how did it happen?" Elrond blinked through the tears forming in his eyes, and looked from face to face at his sons and Legolas.

"He died, saving me Ada." Aragorn sniffled. "That arrow was meant for me."

Elrond said nothing, and turned around. He slowly walked into his home. There was now a small crowd of elves trying to see what had happened, and gasping when they saw the state of their Lords son.

"Come on, Estel. We shall go clean up before we are needed." Legolas gently took Aragorn by the arm, and led him towards the bedrooms.

Elladan's glare at Aragorn went unnoticed, as the young human was too wrapped up in his own grief. That man, his so called brother, had taken the life of his twin.

The fact that it was not Aragorn's fault passed Elladan by, as he was blinded by the pain of losing his other half. He only saw death. The death of his brother, and ultimately, the death of himself. He would not be able to go on without Elrohir.

And someone would pay for the death. Be it himself, for not protecting his brother, or Aragorn, for being the cause of it.

In the end, someone would pay.

**-Present Time- **

"I should have seen the emotions that were going through Elladan then. I didn't, having been blinded by my grief, and the pain of everyone else." Legolas sighed, and threw the flower stem away.

"Elladan wasn't the only one to have negative emotions on that level. Aragorn, Elrond...and even myself experienced them. Valar, we're still experiencing them. I'm very worried about Aragorn. He's been very depressed lately, along with being injured, and hasn't been himself at all. I just hope he doesn't do something irreparable."

Legolas looked upwards. "I wish you were here Elrohir. You were much better at keeping this family together than I."  
_TBC..._

Reviews welcome:)


	2. Chapter Two

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright © TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

**WHEEE! Thanks for the reviews! They mean bunches to me! There will be five, or six, chapters in all so stay tuned!**

_"Why do you blame yourself?  
The choice was all mine.  
How can you pain yourself,  
Into thinking you're fine?"_

**-A Month Ago-**

The following days were blur. Elrond kept mainly to himself, only coming out to get ready for the funeral. Elladan also kept to himself but preferred to take long rides away from Imladris. Aragorn had taken to keeping inside his room, only speaking to Legolas.

The next day, everyone was getting prepared for the funeral.

Glorfindel paused as he was about to knock on Elrond's chamber door. The elf lord had barely eaten, and hadn't had a wink of sleep since the finding out of his son's death. He hoped this wouldn't be the end of Elrond. Rivendell needed him...Glorfindel needed him. Elrond was Glorfindel's best friend.

He finally did knock on the door, and a haggard looking elf opened it. Elrond had bags under his eyes, and looked severely underweight. He was wearing dark color clothes, which only added to the depressed appearance.

"It's time." Glorfindel said softly.

Elrond nodded, and walked out towards where Elrohir was to be put to rest.

Glorfindel sighed, and walked towards Aragorn's room next. Before he could raise his fist to knock, Legolas opened the door.

"I will take him."

Glorfindel bowed slightly, and smiled, showing his gratitude. Aragorn was impossible as of late, and Legolas seemed to be the only one who could get through to him. It wasn't surprising as Aragorn and the younger twin were quite close. Losing him in this way...Glorfindel hoped that Aragorn would be able to get past this.

Only Elladan remained.

Walking towards the older twins room, he found the door ajar. Pushing it open further, he spotted Elladan swiftly getting dressed in front of a large mirror.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Elladan snapped.

"Very well." Glorfindel knew it would not be a good idea to push the other further, and retreated from the room, heading out towards the ceremony.

It would be a gloomy day indeed.

Elladan stood rigid as the stone in front of him. He would not shed a tear, nor make a sound. He was going to be strong for his brother, as his brother was strong for him.

His hands trembled as he read the words marking the stone.

_"Here lies the spirit of the wind,  
The strength of the sun,  
And the joy of our home.  
May your soul brighten the skies,  
As you have brightened our hearts,  
Forever around Middle Earth shall you roam._

Elrohir Peredhil  
Beloved Twin, Son, and Brother  
May your soul rest in peace with the stars."

He bit his lip to keep from crying out, as he remembered the smile of his second half. A smile that would never again be shown in Middle Earth. Bowing his head, Elladan's body trembled with the pain, torture, and rage he held inside.

He heard a sniffle beside him. Turning, he saw Aragorn leaning on Legolas. The human's eyes were full of tears, and a barely held in wave of sobs. 'As it should be,' Elladan thought, 'He was the cause of all this.'

He turned to look at his Ada now. The Elf Lord had put up a wall around his heart. Elrond stood staring off into space, not focusing on anything. Glorfindel looked very worried at this. It could only be a matter of time before the elf lord erupted.

As the funeral finished, everyone turned to leave. Passing elves touched Elladan's shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. Elladan felt the rage grow inside of him again. He didn't need their sympathy, or their pity. He needed his brother. Aragorn and Legolas headed out, followed by Glorfindel and Elrond. Everyone left until only Elladan remained.

Elladan knelt down next to the grave, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, brother. It seems we have been parted. Can you imagine that? The dynamic duo, tricky tricksters, have been separated. For good this time." He barked out what could have been a laugh.

"It just hurts so much. There is a void in my heart that will never be full again, an emptiness in the air that suffocates me. I need you 'Ro. I need you so much that it's a physical pain, and prevents me from breathing, from seeing, from feeling."

Elladan placed a hand on the stone, and sighed.

"Someone will pay for this, gwanur nin. By the beat of my heart and the core of my soul, someone will pay."

The Orc Captain growled. The assassination was foiled, the little brat human hadn't been killed. Curse those wretched elves!

He would have to try again. The Master would not be pleased with one unsucessful attempt. The human would have to be killed, no matter what.

**Reviews**

**So alone** - Broke your heart? awww..sowwie. It will get worse, don't worry. err...cough...okay that's not a good thing but anyway, ;)

**goblz** - Yes, I killed Elrohir. wacks hand Bad me. Heehee! Thanks for the review! Glad you like it:D

**Greenleaf's Daughter** - Thank you! Is this fast enough? The next chapter will be posted...er...12 PM Wednesday night. :)

**Alida-Fruit** - Yeah, I hate that overload message. It annoys me to no end. Family bonding? Na...not right now. cackle I tried to get this fic to be as emotional as possible, I hope I'm succeeding. LOL. (Also, note that I can't spell worth a crap at 1 AM in the morning, LOL)

**Sue** - I actually tried to picture what he would do. Or heck, what would anyone do in their last moment of life? For me, I'd tell my closest friends and family how much I love them, etc. But he obviously couldn't do that, hence the look. :) Glad you like it!

Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next is being read over, beta'd, etc. (Even though I'm almost done with the whole fic, LOL.) Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are definitely welcome! Constructive criticism is also very welcome!


	3. Chapter Three

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright © TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

**Same disclaimer applies here, unfortunately.**

_"Choices made are promises broken,  
And I'm sorry I can't be there forever.  
I gladly gave my life for yours,  
So hope wouldn't wane forever."_

**-Half A Month Ago-**

Aragorn slowly walked through the halls of Imladris. It had been two weeks since the death of Elrohir, two weeks since his heart had been ripped in half. Estel had barely been out of his room, and hardly seen Elladan in those two weeks. It was such a shock seeing the older twin, it was like seeing Elrohir all over again. Yet...Elrohir was dead. And it was his fault.

Sure, Legolas told him that Elrohir had made his own choice. But Aragorn knew in his heart that if he hadn't of been there, then there wouldn't have been a choice, and Elrohir would still be there. Living, laughing, and playing pranks on everyone in Rivendell.

Walking out towards the gardens, Aragorn sighed. He missed his brother so much. He wished there were some way he could bring his brother back. Some way he could reverse the flow of time, and stop the death that never should have happened.

Remembering back, he thought of something Gandalf once said. "Many that live deserve death, and many that die deserve life."

Shaking his head, he smiled slightly. The old Istari was very wise...a little crazy, but very wise.

Entering the gardens, he stopped as he saw Elladan sitting on one of the benches.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll leave." Aragorn turned to walk back out.

"Yes, why don't you do that. Why are you even staying here! Knowing you're the reason my brother, and the son of Elrond, is dead. How can you live with yourself! Why should YOU be the one living, when my brother lies in a wooden box underground!" Elladan raged, and glowered at Aragorn.

"Elladan...you ca-...you can't mean that." Aragorn's eyes filled with tears. To be rejected by his only remaining brother was a serious blow to the young man's heart.

"I can mean that. And I do. You are no longer a brother to me. You are nobody. I wish to never see your face again. In fact, when the sun goes down tonight, if I see your face again, I will kill you." Elladan smirked at the human.

"I...Elladan...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! You have to believe me, I swear I didn't mean to!" Aragorn cried.

"Even if I did, that would not bring my brother back." Elladan looked towards the sun. "I'd go if I were you. There's only two hours of daylight left."

Aragorn sniffed, and turned around. He fled from the garden while a tear spilt down his cheek, and dropped lifelessly onto the ground.

Estel hurriedly entered his room and packed up a few clothes in his saddle bag. He snatched up his water skin, and a stuffed the food Legolas had left on his dresser into a cloth sack.

Taking a last look around his room, he sighed, and headed out towards the stables. Elladan was right. Why stay where you weren't wanted?

Aragorn wasn't surprised that Elrond hadn't even spoken to him. After all, Aragorn was the cause of the death of the elf's son.

Looking around to make sure nobody was around, Aragorn walked quickly across the courtyard. It wouldn't do any good for Legolas to spot him now.

He arrived at the stables and saddled his horse.

"It's just me and you now, mellon nin. If you will stand me for a little while longer." Aragorn rubbed Nahar's neck.

Nahar butted his head against Aragorn's and nickered softly. Giving the horse a small grin, Aragorn mounted him and sped off out of the stables. Circling around, he took his final look of Rivendell, before racing off into the wilds.

Elladan watched this from his bedroom window. The elf smiled coldly to himself, and walked back out towards the gardens.

Little did either of them know, the Orc party was still planning Aragorn's death.

Legolas sighed, and walked past the gardens of Rivendell. That was where he had last saw Aragorn, but the young human wasn't there now. He wasn't anywhere, and Legolas was getting quite worried.

He headed towards the stables, thinking it to be the last possible place Estel could be hiding. The elf's brow furrowed as he noticed Nahar, Aragorn's horse, was missing.

Running up to Estel's room, his brows went a notch lower when he saw clothing strewn on the floor, and all of his friends weapons were gone. It appeared that Aragorn had left, but why?

Legolas shook his head. He knew why. The young human had been blaming himself for Elrohir's death since the start of this mess. Legolas wished he could help his friend heal, but knew the only cure for that ache was time. But how much time! Time wouldn't stop danger from jumping Aragorn at every corner. Trouble seemed to follow that human around like stink to a warg.

Turning a corner, Legolas jumped when he almost ran into Elladan.

"Sorry Elladan, wasn't paying attention." Legolas said, noticing that Elladan looked just a bit more troubled than usual.

"Quite all right, Legolas." Elladan nodded, and started walking towards his room again.

"Say, Elladan. Have you seen Aragorn lately? I can't seem to find him." Legolas watched Elladan go rigid, then turn around. The blonde elf had to gasp at the hatred he saw in the twins eyes.

"Aragorn isn't here." Elladan stated, as if he were discussing the weather.

"Well, where is he?"

"He left, after I told him I'd kill him if I saw him in Imladris after sundown. If you want to see him again, I suggest you hurry. He has a nice head start now."

Legolas blinked, and took a step forward.

"You did WHAT! How could you! He's your BROTHER for Valar's sake!" Legolas glared at the elf.

"No, he isn't. As I told him, I am not brothers with someone who murders my twin. Although Aragorn didn't release that arrow, it was his fault my brother died! His fault I will never be the same again!" Elladan yelled, then rushed off.

Legolas looked down the hall where the other elf had disappeared. He was torn. Should he go to Elladan, and try to talk some sense into the elf? Or should he find Aragorn before the human got himself into trouble...again.

Growling, he decided the dark haired elf needed some time to cool his attitude down. There was no telling what kind of scrape Estel was in at the moment.

Legolas walked quickly to his room and packed, leaving a note stating where he was going on the bed. Running towards the stables, he mounted his horse and with a quick word, took off.

The Mirkwood Prince only hoped he would find his friend in good condition.

Aragorn sighed. It had been three days since he had left Rivendell. Although living in the wilds wasn't so bad, it was the loneliness that bothered him. Usually when he was traveling, he had the twins or Legolas with him. Now he was by himself.

The ranger sat down, having just gotten camp ready for the night. He guessed he would have to get used to it. His family had disowned him, and Legolas would probably want nothing to do with him now. Not after what happened.

Looking up to the stars, Aragorn laid back and watched them. At last his eyelids finally drooped and he feel into a restless sleep.

The Orc captain grinned. He had seen the Ranger traveling through the woods, by himself. It was perfect, for now they didn't even have to travel too close to Rivendell. The ranger had stepped right into his trap.

Although the Orc was very confident he could take the ranger out now, he decided to wait. Let the ranger feel he was safe, then catch him unarmed.

The foul creature grinned to himself again. It wouldn't be very long now...

**-A Week Later-**

Legolas snarled in frustration. He hadn't even come close to finding the ranger! His friend was making good use of his stealth skills, as the Mirkwood elf couldn't even find a trace of him.

Legolas' horse, Arauke-Sul, butted the elf gently with his head. Legolas smiled and scratched the animal behind his ears.

"We're three days from Rivendell and no closer to finding him." Legolas sighed.

Arauke-Sul nodded slightly, giving the elf his full attention.

"I hope he's ok."

Legolas laughed slightly as the horse nickered in response.

"Well mellon nin, it's time we got started again. Are you up to some hard riding today? I want to cover a lot of ground."

The horse nodded, and Legolas mounted up. Just as he was about to command the horse forward, he heard something. It sounded like...a yell.

"Noro lim, Arauke-Sul!"

The horse started running as fast as an arrow, with Legolas crouched lightly on his back. The wind whipped at his hair, and dust clouded up behind the heels of the animal.

They arrived at a small clearing, and Legolas' heart stopped. Aragorn was surrounded by ten orcs, and the human had an arrow through his chest. Although he was fighting as hard as he could, he was obviously losing.

Without thinking twice, Legolas had strung an arrow and let it fly. Several more followed until all the Orcs were killed, wooden shafts protruding from their necks and chests. Black blood mingled with red and pooled on the ground.

Dropping down from the horse, Legolas quickly raced over to his friend. Aragorn as lying on his back unconscious as his wound continued to release thick red blood all over the grass, staining it a dark red color.

"Oh Aragorn."

Legolas looked at where the arrow was located. It wasn't near his heart or any vital organs that Legolas knew of, so he quickly grabbed the shaft and yanked it from his friend. A thick black goo coated the end, and Legolas sighed. Poisoned.

"Aragorn, wake up mellon nin. You can't sleep all day." Legolas tried to rouse the man, and pulled some athelas from the pack he had brought. He chewed it up and grimaced at the taste. There was no time to boil it, he had to get Estel to Rivendell.

Putting the now wet herb on the wound and binding it up as quickly as he could, Legolas gathered the limp man in his arms and called his horse.

Arauke-Sul trotted over and lowered his great body down so that Legolas could climb up.

"To Rivendell, noro lim Arauke-Sul!"

_TBC..._

**Reviews!** -

**Zoya** - Thank you! Took me a while to get the poems like I wanted, but I think they're sounding okay now. :D

**grumpy** - Glad you think so! D Well, here is the next part, even if a little late. ;)

**Alida-Fruit** - I love your reviews! LOL. Edge of your seat? eek! The next chapter should push you off...hehehehehe:D

**So Alone** - You look forward to it getting worse? LOL! Usually people are threatening to strangle me if I don't make it better...shakes head...

**Sue** - Thanks, I thought that would sound nice like that. D My poetry sucks but I didn't feel like finding something else for the tomb, so I wrote that. shrugs Glad you are enjoying the fic!

Well, end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon:D Reviews are still welcome:D 


	4. Chapter Four

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright © TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

**Yup, same disclaimer applies here too...damnit...**

_"Death is bitter, but life was sweet,  
And in those memories you'll find me.  
The whisper of the wind, the caress on your cheek,  
As peace will finally bind me."_

It had taken Legolas four days to make it back to Rivendell. Four days of hard riding, and the only breaks he had taken were to clean Aragorn's wound and rebandage it. The elf was feeling the effects of exhaustion set in, as no food or sleep in days began to take it's toll on him.

Arriving at the courtyard in front of Elrond's house, he jumped from the horse and would have collapsed if not for Glorfindel. The older elf took Aragorn from the young one's arms, and led him up to a room.

"What has happened!" Glorfindel asked.

"Orcs. I think it was the same ones that killed Elrohir. You must get Elrond here now, the arrow was poisoned."

Glorfindel gently laid Aragorn upon the bed and nodded at Legolas.

"I'll be right back." Glorfindel swept out the door.

Legolas sat in a chair by the bed, and began filling a bowl with water. He stripped the shirt from Aragorn and bathed the area around the wound gently with a piece of cloth.

Dipping the cloth back into the water, he wiped the dirt and mud from the human's face.

"Hang on for a moment longer, Aragorn. Lord Elrond will be here soon."

Legolas jumped a few moments later when Glorfindel walked briskly in, followed by a shadow of a elf who looked like Elrond. He looked much worse than when Legolas had last seen him.

Elrond looked over Aragorn, and sat heavily down into a chair.

"You can't...can't possibly expect me to treat him. No, not Aragorn." Elrond shook his head. "I can't do it. I've lost a son already, and my wife. I couldn't heal either of them. I'm not going to cause any more pain to someone else I love."

"You have to treat him! He's your son, by blood or not! There is nobody else able to! If you don't, he will die." Legolas looked the elf lord in the eyes.

Elrond shakily nodded. "I...I will tell you what to do. I can't do it."

Legolas sighed. There was no time to argue with Elrond at the moment, he could beat some sense into the older elf later. Now, he had a friend to save.

Aragorn felt pain, immense pain. It spread from his chest and pulsed out in every limb. Even his hair hurt. The human hadn't thought that was possible.

As he gradually woke up more, he heard snatches of voices. His ada was talking to someone.

"...can't possibly expect me to treat HIM. No, not Aragorn."

Aragorn's brow furrowed. Elrond was really rejecting him. Rejecting him so much he wouldn't save his life.

"...can't do it..."

Aragornâ€™s soul cried out at this, and he just gave up. With nobody, not his ada or his brothers or Legolas, he was truly alone. He gave up, and his body slowly began shutting down.

Legolas sat back, finally finished with treating his friend. He had done everything exactly like Elrond had told him, and now hoped that Aragorn would get better.

The young human's body did gradually begin mending itself, but late that night, it took a turn for the worse. His blood raged with fever, and he tossed and turned.

It was as if Aragorn did not have the will to go on.

Legolas spent the night changing the sweaty sheets on Aragorn's bed, and bathing the man with a damp cloth. Come morning, the elf was truly about to pass out. But he couldn't sleep. Not yet.

He asked Glorfindel to watch over Aragorn and walked out into the hall. Opening the doors to the outside, he met the sunshine and smiled.

"Back already?"

Legolas whirled around at the voice of Elladan.

"Yes, I am." The blonde elf groaned inwardly. He didn't feel like messing with the twin right now.

"And you have brought Aragorn with you as well?" Elladan looked angry, but Legolas did not see the pure rage or hatred he had found a few days ago.

"Yes. He is gravely wounded. I have come outside to take a small break...Glorfindel is sitting with him right now."

Elladan nodded, and slowly walked away. If truth be told, Legolas could have sworn he saw a hint of worry in the other elf's eyes.

Legolas sighed, and walked out towards where Elrohir had been put to rest. His soul needed an outlet, and Elrohir was always there for him in life. Perhaps he would be in death as well.

**-Present Time-**

"...And that, is what's happened, mellon nin." Legolas stood up, and brushed his pants off. He stretched a bit, and looked at the stone sitting above the ground.

"Thank you, Elrohir. Even when you are not here in body, I can feel your soul. Hannon le. Now, I must get back to your brother before he drives poor Glorfindel crazy. You know he was never a model patient." Legolas bowed slightly, and started walking towards the house.

He met up with Glorfindel as he was halfway there.

"Glorfindel? What's happened?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Aragorn has awoken, and he was asking where you were. I promised him I would come and get you."

Legolas didn't say anything, and sprinted up the small hill and back to where Aragorn was healing. Glorfindel was right behind him.

Bursting into the room, Legolas gasped. Aragorn was lying on his stomach on the floor, a bottle of what Legolas knew to be poison spilt beside him. The bottle was already have empty.

"Oh Valar, no!"

Legolas threw himself down on the floor, and saw Aragorn was still breathing slightly. Sticking his fingers down the humans throat, he got the man to vomit out the poison.

Aragorn weakly protested, but Legolas pushed his hands away. When the contents of Aragorn's stomach were finally on the floor, Legolas turned him over.

"Aragorn! Wake up! Don't do this to me! I cannot lose you!"

Aragorn smiled slightly.

"Middle Earth...is a lot better off without me."

Aragorn looked over as two more elves walked in. Elladan and Elrond.

"Namaarie." Said Aragorn. The last thing the human saw, was a bright, white light.

"No..." Legolas sobbed.

_TBC..._

**Reviews!** -

**Zoya** - Yes, that made sense. LOL. I don't know how someone could overdo descriptions, as Tolkien was a very descriptive writer himself. (A reason I'm LOTR-Obsessed...) Thanks though:D

**Alida-Fruit** - Wack Elladan, hug Aragorn, and comfort Legolas? I could think of other things to do that involved the said men (and elves) without pants...coughs...ooooo that coke put my mind in the gutter. coughs again LOL. So um, "possibly dying"..eheh...about that..looks at the end of this chapter...thinks it's a good time to run now...does so

**goblz** - Elladan might be a jerk, but he's a SEXY jerk. And my jerk. coughs cackles Though I might better stay away from him considering I just killed off his brother...hmm...

**Greenleaf's Daughter** - You have this fic bookmarked? Wow. I didn't think it was that good! LOL. Glad you're enjoying it though:)

**Sue** - I think Elladan has a lot of people worried, LOL.

**Elizabeth Goode** - Ah yes, the evil cliffie. I told myself when I came into the fandom that I wasn't going to write any and I was going to be a good writer. HAH. We see how well THAT came out! coughs The Andromeda season finale is killing me, have to wait for September for the next season. shakes head And then there's waiting til December for RotK. Gah, it's killing me. This is my little way to get revenge, even if you guys aren't to blame. ;) cackles hmmm...no tolerance for cliffies...oop...you really won't like this chapter then...jumps on one of the twins from the Matrix: Reloaded and has them carry me away to a safe place

WEEEEEEEEE the end of another chapter! Hope you guys liked it:D


	5. Chapter Five

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright © TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

**Same...bloody...disclaimer...for...this...chapter!**

_"When the time comes that you need me beside you,  
I'll be right there holding your hand.  
You'll find the strength inside yourself,  
And venture on because you know you can."_

Legolas looked up, and gasped at the light. It flooded the whole room, bathing everyone in it's brilliance.

The light reached down, and gently caressed Aragorn's face. Slowly, the human began breathing evenly, and the arrow wound healed itself. Finally, Aragorn's eyes fluttered open.

Legolas gasped. This wasn't possible! What in the Valar's name was this light!

The light began to take physical form, and they slowly began to make out the appearance of an man. No, correction. An elf. Not just any elf either...

"Elrohir!" Elladan flung himself forward, but passed right through his brother. Elladan paused, and looked at the ghost.

"How...you can't...you're dead!"

"I know brother. I have been dead for a month now. Shut your mouth, it's not polite to leave your jaw hanging open like that." Elrohir laughed slightly.

"Why have you come back to us?" Elrond had finally snapped from his stupor, and stepped forward.

"Because, Mandos has had enough of you all! Elladan stomping around threatening to kill Aragorn," At this, Elrond blinked and glared at his oldest twin, as Elrohir went on, "Ada, you're moping around like it's the end of Middle Earth. Aragorn blaming himself, and Legolas trying his best to keep everyone from falling completely apart."

The ghost sighed. "It was MY decision to save Aragorn. It was not Aragorn's fault, it was not Elladan's fault, it was my own. You should be ashamed of yourself brother!"

At this, Elladan looked downwards. Now that his own brother had told him it really wasn't Aragorn's fault, he felt guilty. How could he have treated little Estel like that!

Elrohir shook his head. "By the Valar, I am gone for a month and it all goes to Mordor."

"So you are truly dead then? And you won't be coming back?" Aragorn sniffed and slowly sat up. Although the wound was gone, he was still very sore.

"Yes, I am truly dead. It's not that bad really. I miss you all so much though." Legolas could have sworn that Elrohir's eyes had gone moist. It was hard to tell, as you could see right through him.

"Mandos granted me a few moments here, to straighten you all out. Please, do not be so depressed about my departure. We will all see each other again. In many years to come, but we'll see each other." Elrohir paused and looked upwards, as if listening to someone.

"Well, I have to go. My time here is up now."

"Elrohir, you can't go! I...I can't go on without you! You're my brother...my twin." Elladan said, as tears spilt down his cheek.

"Brother, I'm so very sorry. If I could stay with you, I would. We will see each other again though. Don't be sad, just know that I love you, gwanur nin." Elrohir passed his hand over his brother's cheek, and looked at his father.

"Ada, I will miss you dearly. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I must. Take care of Nana for me when you see her again." Elrohir said, and Elrond smiled.

"I will miss you, my child."

Elrohir nodded, and sniffed slightly. Turning around, he said,

"Little Legolas. The blonde elf that used to follow Elladan and I around when he was but an elfling, trying to get into mischief as best he could."

Legolas grinned, and ducked his head as his ears turned pink. His cheeks were suspiciously glistening as the light reflected off of his face.

"Take care of Aragorn for me. The human can't seem to stay out of trouble." Elrohir winked, and laid his hand above Legolas' shoulder. "And thank you, for taking care of my family. I am forever in your debt. I will miss your company."

Legolas nodded, his breath having caught in his throat.

Glorfindel wondered if he should move out of the room, as this was so obviously a family moment. Just as he was backing out slightly, Elrohir made a "tsk" sound.

"Glorfindel, don't think you can escape me that easily."

Glorfindel smiled, "Do you really think I would try to?"

"Well, I spent half my life pulling pranks on you, so I wouldn't really be surprised."

The older elf laughed.

"Take care of Ada. He will need someone there for him now."

Glorfindel nodded. This was indeed true. Although Elrond now had a chance to say goodbye to Elrohir, his heart would still be torn.

"Farewell, my teacher. I will miss your knowledge and tutoring greatly. We had fun." Elrohir smiled, and walked over to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked down, not able to look into the eyes of his brother. Silent tears were making their way down the human's face, and Elrohir could hear the small sniffling sounds.

"Why do you cry for me? I gave my life so that you could live. You will be a great King, Aragorn, as you are a great man. Do not mourn my passing. Although it is hard, you will survive. You will lead your people to greatness, and defeat the evil in Middle Earth. And when the time comes, we will be reunited."

Aragorn finally looked up. His eyes reflected the pain and anguish that he felt. Self loathing and guilt radiated from his being. "I can't help but think it's my fault."

Elrohir put his ghostly arms around Aragorn, and although the man couldn't feel his brother physically, his soul felt the love wrap around him like a protective cocoon.

"No, it wasn't. It was the orc's fault, and my decision. I saved you because I love you. I would have done the same for anyone else in this room."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "I will miss you, Elrohir. I don't know how I'll go on, but I'll try. For you."

Elrohir smiled. "That's all I ask, is you try. And don't worry, I'll be there with you. Not physically but," Elrohir put his hand over Aragorn's heart, "here. If ever you need me, just look inside yourself."

"Hannon le, gwanur nin." Aragorn wiped at his eyes. "I love you, my brother."

"And I love you too, little Estel." Elrohir said, calling Aragorn by the name that used to annoy him to no end.

Elrohir stepped back. "I will miss you all, and wish that this doesn't have to happen. But I'll see you all again." Elrohir smiled, and the light surrounding him began to spread. It encompassed the elf, until finally none could see him again. The light faded, leaving them with a warmth in their hearts that hadn't been there for a long time.

Elrond stood out by the sea, and watched the wind gently blow the sand around. A giant boat was sitting a little ways out, slowly rocking with the waves coming into the shore. He remembered the last time he had been here. His beautiful wife had been in this exact spot, moments before sailing over the sea to the Undying Lands. He remembered the heartache he had felt that day, much like the heartache he was feeling now. The salt from the ocean stung his eyes, and he blinked.

A few steps across the sand brought him to his son. Elladan was dressed in fine silk with a silver headband marking him the Son of Elrond upon his brow. His hair was cascading across his face, but the elfling, in Elrond's eyes, took no notice of this. His eyes were on the sea, and his heart was in the wind. The sound of seagulls filled the air, and Elrond felt the familiar pang of sea longing pulse through him. He pushed it down though. He still had a son who was still walking Middle Earth, and he would not leave him to this fate alone.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Elladan?" Elrond's voice carried across the breeze that smelt of salt water.

"Yes Ada. I will find no peace here. Although the people I love still rest upon these shores, my heart can no longer be happy in Middle Earth. Aragorn flinches every time he sees me, and I cannot bare that pain. No, the only place I will truly find peace is across the sea." Elladan said, turning to look his father in the eyes.

Elrond nodded knowingly. He put an arm around his son, trying to hold on to him for as long as he could. It seemed only yesterday that Elladan was ten years old and dragging around one of Glorfindel's large sword, asking to be taught how to fight. He could vividly remember the day Elrohir plopped one of the biggest books from the library on his toe, wanting to know what the words beside the pictures meant. They grew up so fast. Aragorn...Elrond shook his head. Aragorn was still a child in his eyes. His heart still felt the guilt, guilt for not helping Aragorn in the past month, and guilt for refusing to heal him when he was dying.

A small horn suddenly sounded from the boat. The tide was going out, and it was time for Elladan to leave. Elrond dreaded this; he had always thought he would sail over before his sons. Or with them.

"Take care of yourself ada." Elladan said, giving Elrond's shoulder a squeeze.

"I will, my son." Elrond reached into his robes and took out a thick parchment. "Give this to your Nana, when you see her. Send her my love."

Elladan nodded, and took the parchment. On the front he could see his fathers loopy handwriting that said, "To My Dearest".

"I will see that she gets it."

Elrond wiped at his eyes, and hugged his son. "I will miss you Elladan." He whispered, his voice rough and eyes full of unshed tears.

"And I you, ada." Elladan wrapped his arms around his fathers back, and wished again that none of this had happened. "I love you." He whispered into his fathers ear.

Elrond leaned back, and took his son by the shoulders. "Do not fret, young one. This isn't forever. We will see each other again soon. I have the feeling that the time of the elves is ending."

Elladan nodded. "I feel it also. But Aragorn will need you. The future will be a trying time for him."

Elrond smiled warmly. "I will look after him, although I do not think that any thing could get by Legolas now. Not after that recent scrape with death."

Elladan grinned, and shook his head slightly. "No, I do not think anything will harm Aragorn in the near future. Legolas has glued himself to him and refuses to let anyone other than family members within five feet of him! He barely lets me near him." Elladan chuckled.

Aragorn, having been standing a little ways down the beach, was now making his way towards Elladan. As said, the Mirkwood Elf was right beside him. Aragorn looked very worn down, and was slightly leaning on Legolas.

Elladan frowned. Aragorn had obviously not gotten over Elrohir's death as they had thought.

When Aragorn was but two feet from Elladan, he lunged and wrapped his arms around his brother. Overcoming the shock that Aragorn hadn't even flinched at him, Elladan slowly put his arms around Estel. He felt a dampness on his shoulder and realized that Aragorn was crying.

"Estel," Elladan pushed Aragorn back slightly, "Why do you cry?"

"I will miss you. I have already lost one brother, and I do not wish to lose another." Aragorn sniffled, his eyes watering up again.

Understanding suddenly filled Elladan. Aragorn had not been flinching at the sight of him and avoiding him for past deeds. Aragorn was avoiding what was to come. He felt that Elladan was abandoning him.

Elladan held his brother close again, feeling the small shuddering sobs escaping from within the smaller frame. He stayed like that, with his brother in his arms, for as long as he could.

Finally, when the sea would wait for no one, he grasped his brothers shoulders and pulled him up.

"Aragorn, son of Elrond, my brother, remember this. You are my brother, by blood or not. My kin. You will forever be a gap in my heart that will never be filled, and I will miss you. Although I will not be here in body, I will be here in heart." Elladan took off his headband, and placed it upon Aragorn's head. The sun glinted off the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, and the wind suddenly picked up. Sand suddenly formed a wall, and swirled around the four of them. Anyone else watching would have said that two arms had descended from the heavens and held them in it's embrace.

A few seconds after it had started, it stopped, and the sand floated along with the wind, slowly heading out to sea.

Elladan shook his head and glared at the sky. "Just like my brother to fill my pants with sand right before a long ship ride."

Aragorn smiled at that, and Elladan's heart gave a lurch. Finally, his younger brother had smiled again. Not a forced smile, but a true one, from the heart. A smile that would stay with him throughout the rest of his years.

"I must be going now. But I will always be with you, no matter what." Elladan kissed Aragorn's brow, and turned to Legolas.

"I want you to keep this." Elladan placed a ring in Legolas' hand. Legolas looked down and gasped. The ring was silver, and had an "E" in the center, surrounded by silver vines. It was Elrohir's.

"You cannot give me this." Legolas reached over to put the ring back in Elladan's hand.

"Nay Legolas. I want you to have it. 'Twas the ring given to Elrohir at birth, and is the one that matches my own." Elladan held up his hand which bore a ring exactly like it, except it was gold. "I want you to have something to remember my brother and I by. Remember what we protect. Estel. Hope." Elladan gestured to Aragorn.

Legolas nodded, and kissed the ring before placing it on his finger. He reached over and hugged Elladan, before whispering, "I'll see you again, mellon nin."

Elladan nodded, and walked towards the ship. Getting in the small rowboat, he sighed. He would never see Aragorn again, and it would be many years before he saw Legolas or his Ada.

When they reached the ship, he climbed up stood upon the bow.

Raising a hand to his mouth, Elladan leaned out and yelled, "I will see you all again, my family! Namaarie!" He touched his chest and brought his arm out in a gesture of farewell.

Those on the shore copied the movement, and watched as the anchor was raised. The ropes were released and the sail billowed out into the wind, pushing the ship out the sea.

A tear dropped from Elladan's face into the water below, just before the ship disappeared into the horizon.

Aragorn stood in the sand, his hair stuck to the dried tears on his face. Not a sound was heard as he watched the sun slowly sink over the water, the ocean looking like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket.

When the first stars appeared overhead, Elrond put his arm around Estel's shoulder.

"Come, Aragorn. Let us head back home."

Aragorn nodded, and leaned on his father. He walked between Legolas and Elrond, as they went back towards the horses.

"You know Ada," Aragorn began, causing Elrond and Legolas to stop and look at him. "Even though they're both gone, I do feel them. I feel their strength, their love, and their souls. And though I will never see them again, they will be with me always." Aragorn smiled.

"As will we all, Aragorn. When a person loves another so much, they leave an imprint on them, and stay with them forever." Elrond said as Aragorn mounted his horse.

"For that, I am grateful." Aragorn turned his horse, and was surprised to see Gandalf riding towards them.

"Gandalf, what brings you here?" Elrond frowned. The wizard looked in a hurry.

"I am in need of your youngest, Elrond." Gandalf turned towards Aragorn, "I need you to help me find a creature called Gollum. It's very important that we get our hands on him before the enemy does."

Aragorn saw the turmoil in Gandalf's eyes, and felt a surge of strength rush through his heart. He nodded, and said "I will gladly help you, old friend."

"And I. You are not leaving my sight human." Legolas mounted his own horse, his chin set firmly in a stubborn position that said the elf could not be swayed.

"I would have it no other way." Aragorn laughed.

Elrond sighed. His son was leaving him for Valar knows how long. Deep inside, he felt this mission was of great importance, but was not about to readily accept it. Not when just a few days ago his son was only seconds away from death.

He could not stop Aragorn though. Instead of trying, he stepped up beside the horse and layed a hand on Aragorn's knee. "Be careful my son. You have a great destiny ahead of you. A lot of people are depending on you, whether they know it or not."

"Yes ada. I promise to try and stay out of trouble. The only thing is, trouble never promises to stay away from me."

Elrond smiled. "Good luck, and hurry home." Elrond looked pointedly at them both.

They nodded, before spinning the horses around and taking off. Gandalf smiled sadly to Elrond, before fleeing after them.

Elrond couldn't help but think, that this was the beginning of the end, for the elves.

**From the Incubus song, "I Wish You Were Here". I love that line, such visuals!**

**Reviews!**

**Rami** - A...pox? EEK! Hopefully this chapter will get you to revoke that...need to be (mildly) healthy. LOL!

**Greenleaf's Daughter** - LOL, thanks! And no problemo! I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons anyway. (Pain, torture, angst...gotta love it. ;) )

**Lady of Legolas** - Well, not in Valars name, he ain't written the fic. wink Hope you like this chapter:D

**Alida-Fruit** - Yup, I ended it that way. Can I help it if I'm evil? ;) Weeelll, I hope this was quick enough for you. cough ;)

**Sue** - steps on the fingers listens to the splat cackles ahem ;) Thanks:D The last chapter might be a bit too sappy, but oh well. LOL. Hope you liked this one too!

**Iawen Londea** - You mean I'm supposed to stay dead? Wow. ;) Don't think the Devil would like that though, I keep trying to take over hell...

**grumpy** - Wheee:D Am glad you're enjoying this fic so much:D

**Well, last chapter should be out umm...tomorrow. Have to get it beta'd and read over it. :D One chapter to go...sigh...oh well. ;)**


	6. Chapter Six

**EDIT! April 27th, 2005! Due to taking down fics / accounts because of song lyrics, I feel the need to paste this onto every chapter since there have been people to ask who wrote the poetry in this fic. They're MINE. I wrote them! Which is why you see the copyright © TrinityTheSheDevil on them.**

**Wheee, last chapter, and yet, the disclaimer is still the same...**

_"When you're all alone, looking at the stars,  
Find the one who's glow is brighter.  
That's my soul looking over you,  
And you'll know it when your heart feels lighter."_

Celebrian stood out by the sea, her long dress billowing in the wind. Long brown hair gently floated around slender shoulders, as a silver necklace twinkled in the sun. Grey eyes watched the horizon, looking for any sign of the ship that would bring her loved ones to her. She felt them nearing, getting closer to the Havens.

A wave crashed onto the shore, and over the whitecaps she could see the top of a sail. Feet running swiftly across the sand, she halted at the waters edge awaiting her family. The waves stopped just before her, tickling her toes. But in her mind, she wasn't aware of all this. She was only thinking of being reunited with those that she missed the most.

When the ship finally set anchor, the few elves aboard filled the rowboats and came to shore. Celebrian looked at each smiling face, and waited for the ones that meant the most to her.

Finally, on the last rowboat, she saw Elladan. Her heart paused when she noticed that he was alone; the love of her life and her son were both missing.

Elladan stepped out of the boat, his feet lightly landing on the sand. His skin was tanned from the days at sea, which brought out the shadow in his eyes. In one hand was a tightly clutched letter, and in the other a pack of his most precious belongings.

He smiled warmly as his Nana took him into her arms. All of a sudden, it seemed as if all his worries and all his fears had disappeared. Being held like this, by his mother, just made everything better. Breathing in deeply, he could smell the fragrance of violets, his mother's favorite flower.

After a few long moments, Celebrian released him, and asked, "Where is your brother and father?"

Elladan bowed his head, not able to face his mother. Celebrian, sensing the inner turmoil, hooked her finger under his chin and gently brought his face up until he looked her in the eye.

"Ro...," Elladan's bottom lip trembled slightly. Somehow, telling this to his mother was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. "Ro didn't make it. Ada is staying for Estel."

Celebrian's heart felt as if it were clamped in a vise. Her youngest son was lost to her. How was she supposed to see his beautiful eyes or hear his wonderful laugh now?

She quickly wrapped Elladan in her arms again, and held him as she used to when he had nightmares. When he had finally composed himself, he reached inside his robes and pulled out the letter. Handing it to his mother, he watched as she smiled and put it inside one of the pockets on her dress. Elladan put an arm around his mothers shoulder, and led her away from the shore. "Who is Estel?" Celebrian asked after a few moments.

Elladan threw his head back and laughed, before a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Mother dearest, let me tell you of the little horror that Ada took into our home a few years ago..."

**-Years Later, after the Battle for Middle Earth-**

Aragorn looked over towards Legolas and smiled. The ranger had just been crowned King three days ago, and he was now holding a ceremony. A ceremony in honor of his brother. For today was the anniversary of Elrohir's death.

A great statue stood before them, in Aragorn's new courtyard. It was two mighty elves, identical in every way. Except for the rings on their fingers, one of which matched the one Legolas wore. Below the statue were the words, "A sacrifice born, is a miracle given. Bless those who gave their lives for the King. Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil."

"They would be proud of you, my son." Elrond put an arm around Aragorn, now known as Elessar. The Elf Lord looked up at the statue and smiled. "They are proud of you." He corrected.

Aragorn nodded, and looked towards his city. His city. He had never wanted this responsibility, but had accepted the burden. The people were celebrating, as Aragorn had made this a holiday. Not only to honor his brothers, but to honor all who died on the battlefield defending Middle Earth.

"You will be leaving soon?" Aragorn asked his father.

Elrond slowly nodded, the both of them knowing what that meant. Elrond wasn't leaving Gondor...he was leaving Middle Earth.

"I daresay you can handle it from here on, Estel. Especially with Legolas by your side. The people of Gondor are faithful to you, as the rest of Middle Earth. In their eyes, you are a great and noble King. A strong and proud man. They are grateful to have you leading them. And so, it is my time to depart these shores, and keep the promise I gave to my love."

"I will accompany you, to the shore." Aragorn said.

"No, my son, you cannot. Gondor has much work, and her King cannot be out traveling the countryside. You have a duty, to stay here and rebuild the city." Said Elrond, gently.

In his heart, Aragorn knew that these were words of wisdom. But he did not want to think of never seeing his Ada again.

Elrond felt the emotions pouring from his son, and also felt his heart slowly ripping in two again. His eyes were suddenly moist and he found it hard to swallow.

"Just remember, I love you, and I always will." Elrond embraced his son, as Aragorn whispered the words back.

Legolas stood off to the side, and yelped slightly when Aragorn pulled him into the hug. When Elrond sniffed and straightened up, he turned towards Legolas.

"I want you to keep an eye on him. No dangerous stunts or letting him hurl himself into trouble."

"Hey, now wait just a -" Aragorn was cut off.

"I don't want him chasing after the remaining Uruk-Hai's by himself either. You know how stubborn he is."

"That is the most-" Aragorn started again, but Elrond clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Also, make sure he washes behind his ears. He has the habit of forgetting that."

Legolas nodded while snickering, and Aragorn turned beet red. Pulling his fathers hand off of his mouth, he said,

"I'm a KING now Ada, I think I can wash behind my ears just fine."

Elrond raised and eyebrow, which caused Aragorn to glower.

"You might be a King, but you're still my little Estel." Elrond leaned over and planted a kiss on Aragorn's brow. "I will miss you greatly."

"And I you, ada."

"We will await your arrival, Legolas." Elrond bowed slightly, as Legolas nodded.

"Farewell, my son. Take care of him Legolas." They both nodded, and said farewell.

Elrond took one last look around, before swiftly walking out of the courtyard, his robes dragging slightly behind him making the elf look like he was gliding.

Aragorn stood still for a few moments before running up to the tallest tower in Gondor. Legolas' brow furrowed, before he followed after.

Once at the top, he leaned out the window and watched as Elrond and the rest of the elves departed Middle Earth. The statue standing below seemed to brighten just before they passed from Aragorn's field of vision.

**-Many Years Later-**

Legolas sighed as he ran his hands over the decaying railing in Rivendell. Aragorn has passed away five days ago, and the Mirkwood Elf had decided to visit the old elf home once more before he sailed. The passing of his best friend...his brother...was a serious wound to his heart. There was nothing left in Middle Earth for him anymore. He was the last of his kind who remained here.

Looking around, he remembered the splendor that used to be Rivendell. The halls bustling full of activity, elves rushing about during their day. The Elflings practicing archery while Glorfindel ducked stray arrows.

That last one brought a slight smile to his face. He remembered the time Aragorn had accidentally shot Glorfindel in the leg. It wasn't a serious wound, but it bled a lot. Aragorn had never been more terrified in his life.

Vines and dirt had entered the rooms of Imladris, and dust coated every surface. He went to the room that Aragorn used to live in, and had to smile. It seemed as if time had frozen. Aragornâ€™s old clothing were still all over the room, various things he used to own covering the dresser. The bed was unmade, and looked as if several animals had made it their home. Shaking his head, Legolas walked out and to the courtyard. It brought back memories, standing here. The day they had brought Elrohir's body back, the day he had brought Aragorn back with the human barely alive. Now, the stables were falling down, having been unused for years.

Imladris seemed darker somehow. The trees missed the glow of the elves, and the river seemed to moan the pain of their departure.

Legolas decided to go to a place he hadn't been to in years...Elrohir's grave. It was just beyond the hill, a short walk from where he was standing.

Arriving at the stone, he brushed some of the dirt and plant life from it.

"Elrohir, mellon nin. I hope you and Aragorn are causing lots of trouble in Mandos." Legolas laughed. "I miss you, my friend, and tell Aragorn I miss him also. Namaarie." Legolas kissed his hand and placed it on the grave, before departing Rivendell for the last time. The blonde elf made his way to the shore, and set sail.

The time of the elves, was now over.

Aragorn awoke to a bright light, and someone calling his name. He blinked his eyes and tried to bring them into focus.

"Aragorn? Come on little brother, you can't sleep forever!"

Aragorn paused, his breath catching in his throat. That couldn't be...could it?

"Elrohir!" Aragorn threw his arms around his brother.

"Yeah, who else did you expect!" Elrohir laughed and hugged his brother.

Aragorn stood up, and looked around. There was white everywhere. He noticed that he was wearing the softest white robe he had ever felt.

"So, I'm dead then?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. The loneliness was the downer, but you're here now!" Elrohir smiled, and hugged Aragorn again.

"Yes, welcome Aragorn, son of Arathorn." A voice boomed from behind them, and they both jumped and turned around.

Aragorn gasped. Before him, was the great and mighty Mandos. He was tall, and power radiated from his being.

"Now," Mandos began, "I have something I want to discuss with you two."

**THE END!**

**EPILOGUE!**

Elrond lay back on the grass, with Celebrian stretched out across his chest. His arm covered her shoulders, as Legolas sang softly nearby. Elladan was looking over the hill and at the water below them.

"Tell me again about the time Estel shot Glorfindel." Celebrian said lazily, tracing circles on Elrond's chest.

Elrond chuckled, and looked at his wife. "That story is your favorite, isn't it?"

Celebrian smiled sweetly. "I can't help it if picturing Glorfindel like that is so amusing to me." She sighed. "I wish I could have met Estel. He sounds like a great man."

"Well, I wouldn't say GREAT. He was just a little above average." Said a voice behind them.

Legolas stopped singing and Elladan jumped around. Elrond flung himself upwards almost knocking his wife to the ground in the process. Muttering an apology, he steadied her and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Come now Elrohir, I was great. Admit it." Aragorn laughed, then yelped in surprise as several elves threw themselves at him and Elrohir.

"I think," Elrohir squeaked, "they're happy to see us."

Aragorn couldn't answer, as he was at the bottom of the pile of bodies.

Once everyone had gotten back up, Elrond looked at his two smiling sons. "How did...how can you be here?"

"Mandos granted us passage here, after our great deeds on Middle Earth. This is our reward." Elrohir said.

Elrond smiled, and hugged his sons again. "Welcome home."

**THE END!**

_Sacrifice Born From Love  
Copyright Â© TrinityTheSheDevil, 2003. _

"Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above.

Why do you blame yourself?  
The choice was all mine.  
How can you pain yourself,  
Into thinking you're fine?

Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above.

Choices made are promises broken,  
And I'm sorry I can't be there forever.  
I gladly gave my life for yours,  
So hope wouldn't wane forever.

Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above.

Death is bitter, but life was sweet,  
And in those memories you'll find me.  
The whisper of the wind, the caress on your cheek,  
As peace will finally bind me.

Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above.

When the time comes that you need me beside you,  
I'll be right there holding your hand.  
You'll find the strength inside yourself,  
And venture on because you know you can.

Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above.

When you're all alone, looking at the stars,  
Find the one who's glow is brighter.  
That's my soul looking over you,  
And you'll know it when your heart feels lighter.

Don't weep over me brother,  
I'm not there to catch your tears.  
Don't weep over me brother,  
I'll be in your heart forever, don't fear.  
My gift to you was a sacrifice born from love,  
And if you ever need me, just look above."

**Reviews** -

**Lady of Legolas** - Funny, I get that reaction a LOT with this fic. The crying I mean. ;) LOL. wonder why...;)

**Loopy** - Another one who is in tears? Wow...starts investing in tissues ;) LOL!

**Sue** - I hope the last chapter came out as emotional as the first five. ;) After five chapters, things get repetitive in my opinion. LOL. Thanks for reviewing:)

**goblz** - blinks Stay outta my mind! ;) I brought him back though...kind of...;)

**Zoya** - LOL thanks for the tip. My first angst fic...so...shrugs. ;) I'll keep that in mind for future fics though! D Thanks for reviewing.

**Alida-Fruit** - I think a lot of people are glad I didn't kill Aragorn. Ummm...in chapter five I mean...er..runs ahem Thanks for reviewing:D

_Well, that's the end of this fic! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I may do more angst fics in the future. (Have one planned out at the moment...) But don't worry, my other fics will get finished...er..sooner or later...LOL! Thanks for all who read and reviewed!_


End file.
